Artistic Desires
by WhiteMage103
Summary: Ace has artist's block and can't find any help. That is... until a certain reptile with sexual inspiration helps. Ace/Snake. Ace POV. PPGZ Universe. Rated for language and sexual situations.


**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters nor the universe.

**Rated M: for language and sexual Situations.**

* * *

Heh... having some kind of talent pays off. It brings home the bacon, puts money in my pocket, and hell, I can get me a free tattoo if I want...

I didn't really care about me knowing how to draw good; it was stupid and too damn girlie for a guy like me. That kind of prissy shit was for girls and fags; at the time, heh, I was neither. My sisters did it all the time, God awful drawings, but they did it. I never picked up a piece of paper and scribbled, even when I was still in school. I can only remember one time I ever drew anything; it was so long ago, I don't understand how I still remember it. I just know that I thought it was good and the stupid teacher tacked it up on his wall. I hated that... That was the first thing I saw in his class and I hated it...

Who knew back then I was going to be living on drawing stuff?

Then again, who knew that the poor, wittle punk was going to turn into a green skinned monster?

I just started working at that tattoo salon down the street from our apartment. It paid good money and wasn't too far from home; also, nobody who came in that dump knew who I was. I like my privacy. I absolutely hate it when someone starts sticking their damn nose in my business. I didn't want anyone to know my "dirty little secret"...

That snake wasn't really dirty... No... he was far from it. He was all about romance and that sickening sweet stuff. I could handle that stuff. It's no big deal to go on simple dates and the "hold-hands-and-kiss-sweetly" crap, but there was a side that he showed... A side only I saw. It could be brought on by him simply sitting in a different position. It was suggestive to me. That little bastard could turn me on in a heartbeat!

And the problem is that he's not like some damn god or those plain faced guys like in his stupid manga... He is just a girlie, little thing.

I swear to God, though, I get hungry when he tries something. I , unconsciously, amplify every detail on him. It's like having a craving for a drug... only better. Lust is a powerful thing; in a matter of seconds it turns him into something I could eat on all day long:

Navy blue hair cascading over a pillow...

Feather light fingers that knew every weak point to reduce anyone into a melting goop...

Deliciously soft skin that are too damn irresistible to devour...

Thin, quivering curves and tight, blushing thighs...

Hot Damn! His body practically yells for attention! I have to bolt myself to a wall to keep me from losing it. I just can't help it; sometimes it can't help be shown either... He has a need too and I want to drive my burning, hot cock into him until he screams my name. I could torture him, carry it as far as I can. He's not the only one who can massage, stroke, and tease. I have my own magic touch and he screams ecstatically for it. It's gotta be done or we'd both explode. He's better than any girl I've ever had sex with; he knows my weak points too. He knows it when I'm going crazy; he even carries it further!

What the Hell? Does he just want to torture me?

I was proven right this one lazy day after work...

My boss told me the best way to practice is to just doodle at home. To keep this job, I just nodded and said I would try if I had the chance. I figured it would be easy to just go home and draw something...

Well I was dead wrong.

My shitty luck gave me a damn art block. I couldn't draw a line without screwing up. I didn't have that... inspiration, that spark. I was so damn frustrated and I knew he could feel it. The kid knew when I was having problems. I guess when I'm mad, it shows off like a neon sign saying "Pissed Off" or "Approach at risk". Well, he was next to me, leaning on the chair I was sitting on. Damn... he must have just taken a shower; I could smell the flower shampoo he uses, like perfume. I started feeling uncomfortable with just someone watching me... poking their nose in my business, and now temptation in a "sweet" scent.

Finally I just had to turn around. "What are you doing Snake?" I asked with annoyance.

"I wasss just lookingss," he hissed. Snake crossed his arms on the top of the chair and continued to look. "You are a good artisst, Ace."

Oh if only he knew....

"Yeah well, I ain't the best one. But I'm stuck... a damn artist block."

I heard him hiss an "ouch" and "sorry" before his olive fingers started playing with my hair. Somehow, I managed to hide the shivers. To try and take my mind from the temptation, I was tapping my pencil on the edge of the sketch book and focused in on some random object. I could concentrate again when Snake stopped the sensual touch and moved over to the couch; I could finally breathe again.

"Can't you just draw sssomething in thisss room?"

Once again with a more irritable voice, "That's the problem. I can't. Ever time I try something it blows in my head and I can't do it!"

His face fell and his black lips twisted to a defeated frown. I cursed myself for barking at him, but I wouldn't be the Leader of the Gangreen Gang, if I didn't. That's when he would remind me that there wasn't really a Gangreen Gang anymore. Instead, at that moment, Snake did a soft kick in the air and looked at me then down at the ground, his reddish eye saddened.

"Ssorry. I was jusst trying to help."

Suddenly, he did something; I couldn't really explain why or how, but he did. The snake leaned back onto the couch seat, stretching his skinny torso and revealing a small amount of skin under his shirt. His legs dangled off the edge and his long arms crossed above his head. He was facing to me, but looking a different way. An idea hit me; the pose was so simple, but... damn... it looked... sexy. The idea settle into my brain and all it took was a look at the black page of my book and another look at Snake. I could feel my lips curl into a smirk.

"I think you just solved my problem."  
Snake snapped back to reality and looked at me with confusion. "What doss you mean I sssolved your problem?"

I had to find the right words, but my damn mouth came first.

"I wanna draw you Snake."

Suddenly, a faint red blush burned on his face. God, he was too modest; he'll say no just because he doesn't want the embarrassment. I wanted to really bad, but if, he won't consent to me drawing him then I'll drop it. Knowing Snake, though, he'll let me. If not... hey... I can at least persuade him a little bit before giving up.

My prayers were answered by a few giggles.

"Ssure Ace. But I'm not that good looking.," he still laughed softly from the request; he was getting too giddy....

"Not good looking? Babe, you're perfect for this little job." I had to butter him up some; sweet talking gets you what you want.

To my disappointment, Snake sat up after he stopped giggling. He looked at me; his visible eye just filled with happiness and an eyebrow raised jokingly.

"So how are you going to draw me? Naked?" he was jokingly, but I wasn't.

"Yeah. That's what I was planning anyway."

That killed his giddy mood; suddenly, he was blushing to where there was more red than green. He looked down, trying to hide it with his hair, but there were other signs of his embarrassment: his toes touched inward, he stooped with head below shoulders, and not to mention he was so stiff I could put him outside as a statue. After a few seconds, he looked up at me, still blushing like a school girl.

"You're ssseriouss, aren't you?"

I nodded my head, still smirking. Snake sighed and stood up. I watched him walk towards our bedroom, almost absentmindedly. I didn't know what to think; he seemed to not wanna do it. Suddenly, he turned around and looked at me.

"Well Ace? Don't yousss wanna draw me?"

I laughed at that one; the snake knew I really wanted to draw him. What other chance would have I gotten anyway? I stood and followed him inside our bedroom. I took a seat on a sturdy dresser that faced the bed, waiting eagerly for Snake to undress. Snake took a few deep breaths, probably to get some courage in him to do this. Then he reached down; it was like slow motion. He took his time to pull that shirt over his head, each second a little more of those pretty scales came into view. The red light from the lamp shade just made that show even better.

It felt unreasonably hot in the room; this was going to more trouble than I bargained for.

Next, he undid the button on his pants. With his skinny body, he didn't even need to undo the zipper; the clothing just fell down to his feet and he stepped out. When he turned to face me, that blush still burned his cheeks; he looked too damn adorable for words.

"Do Iss have to take off my underwearss? Or can Iss leave them on?" he asked innocently.

Why ask a question you already know the answer too?

"Underwear is optional, but if you really wanna make me happy-"

"Okaysss! I'll take them off too!"

God could his face get any redder? It's not like the first time he's ever undressed for me.

Snake did as he said and peeled off the underwear... I couldn't help but stare in awe. My groin was tightening... turning hot... it was getting uncomfortable again. I think I blacked out because I didn't even see him slink to my side of the bed and lay down in front of me. Snake returned to the same position he did on the couch in the living room. He stretched his body first, each scale on his abdomen shining in the red light. He body turned, unsure about where to go. Hot damn... watching those curves twist...

I crossed my legs; I couldn't ignore that or I'd lose my damn, horny mind.

Finally, he stopped. Snake had his legs draped over the other and his arm back to being above his head. He looked at the ceiling first, before facing me. Oh my god... he looked... there aren't any words to describe it. His hair flowed like water over his shoulders and face. His lips were parted... my god... and I knew he was breathing faster than normal. This was beyond erotic...

Oh god, the torture...

"How'sss thiss?" Snake let out in a breath.

I couldn't speak; my swollen cock filled up half my mind. The other half was filled with thoughts... dirty as hell thoughts. I really was lost for words. Me! Ace, the Leader of the Gangreen Gang, lost for words. I have been with cheerleaders, paid whores, and once even with a young hot teacher at school, but I have never done this shit before with any of them; I also never spent more than an hour of sex with them, but that's a different story.

Finally, I snapped out of it.

"Yeah that's great, real great."

Yeah, real great you ass, a voice in my head told me. I smacked my head mentally for saying that; I knew I felt my cheeks slightly burn. Snake slightly giggled, I knew why.

"Thisss isn't like you've never sseen me naked before, Accce."

He purred! The little... damn him... I was getting to a point where I couldn't breathe. Too much tension at one time... My crotch was getting tighter. I could see Snake's face blushing again. This was not the same as sex.

I started the drawing. I had to get a release... I wanted this picture done and out of here so I can calm down or something. I started sketching out his head; that was going to be the most important, because any second, he could move and throw everything off. He was staring at me, thank god, and not acting out of control... like where I was slowly heading.

"Oh my godssss, this isss embarrasssing..." Snake whispered, wiggling slightly.

"Just stay focus at me and stop moving. This is the hardest part," I ordered him. I couldn't screw this up...

"I'm ssorry... the cover'sss soft... it'sss tickling me."

I rolled my eyes... The bed ain't soft... I continued sketching getting as much of the outline and limbs done as fast as possible. But my mind slowly flashed from focusing to those damn, horny thoughts. Everything... every damn detail on this snake was a fucking sex symbol! It was like being a little brat at a store who tries to to touch something but then it's Ma keeps it from doing anything.

I wanted to make that snake moan... I want to hear him beg for me to be inside him. Dear god... this was worse than three am porn. I can't do this. I wanted to throw away the damn picture and give him a taste of his own medicine. Hot damn, I could just drool over his delicious body. I could taste his skin, feel his soft lips on mine... God, how far could my lust go? I wanna drive him senseless... drive into him as hard as I can...

I just want to fuck him senseless.

….

Finally, my hand dropped to the paper; the pencil rolled off my fingers. I looked at the picture and then looked at Snake. I made an approved smile to Snake, who returned it.

"I'm done." I handed the picture to him.

Snake leaned up, still managing to cover himself with his legs to my disappointment. He touched his face lightly as he stared at it. I could see the blush quickly forming. I knew my work was done then. I still felt tight; I hoped to God that he'd hurry up or I'd jump him. Then Snake looked at me, the blush still dark as ever.

"That'sss sso good... I love it."

"Glad you love it. Now about our payment..."

I already stood up, undressing myself. After throwing my shirt to the ground, I climbed over the snake's flushed body. Snake looked up at me, excited and in awe; he was backed to the edge of the bed and gave a small yelp when I towered over him.

"P-payment?" Suddenly, those soft, cold fingers danced up my torso giving each inch a light stroking. "Well, sssince I'm already nakedss... and you half-way-"

He didn't have a chance to finish speaking. Already, my mouth covered his and my tongue demanded entrance. I wanted it rough; I wanted my payment. Both our hands traveled in a heated battle. My god... he felt so good: cool and soft. Between our passion, that sneaky snake took my pants and I helped him finish. God, I didn't know how hungry I was until I had free access to him. I took my time, tasting, teasing, and stroking... He wanted me too. I could hear it in his voice; the want from him was enough to keep my going. I could have gone the whole night.

Somewhere before I threw the blanket over us, we stopped for a moment breather. I couldn't tell where the green was on Snake's face; it was all red. His hair thrown around, messy and his black lips were bruised.

Hot damn... he looked so sexy.

"Oh my godsss," a few more heated kisses. "We're never likesss thiss. I love itss."

"Well." More kisses and pants. "I've been waiting to eat your pretty little scales for the last fifteen minutes."

"So havesss I. That was the most erotic thingsss I ever did."

Smiling, I finally got the blanket over us for privacy. I was ready. I was ready before the damn picture. And now... my patience is being rewarded. God... I can't desire anyone more than him.

And now, time to prove it the dirtiest way I can.

* * *

**Author Notes**: Well this is my first complete sexual story here on . I really like this pairing and please don't flame me because of that. Or I will not take it seriously. Only educated critiques are allowed.


End file.
